Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXXI
Ale wojownicy zbliżywszy się do siebie zatrzymali konie i poczęli naprzód się lżyć wzajemnie. – Bywajcie! bywajcie! zaraz tu psy waszym padłem nakarmimy! – wołali książęcy żołnierze. – Wasze i dla psów się nie godzi. – Pognijecie w tym stawie, zbóje bezecni! – Komu pisano, ten zgnije. Was tu prędzej ryby oszczypią. – Z widłami do gnoju, chamy! Lepiej wam to przystoi niż szabla. – Chociaż my chamy, ale synki nasze będą szlachta, bo się z waszych panienek porodzą! Jakiś Kozak, widno zadnieprzański, wysunął się naprzód i złożywszy dłonie koło ust, wołał potężnym głosem: – U kniazia dwie synowice! Powiedzcie mu, żeby je Krzywonosowi przysłał. Panu Wołodyjowskiemu aż pociemniało w oczach z wściekłości, gdy to bluźnierstwo usłyszał, i w tejże chwili wypuścił konia na Zaporożca. Poznał go z dala pan Skrzetuski stojąc na prawym skrzydle z husarzami i krzyknął na Zagłobę: – Wołodyjowski leci! Wołodyjowski! patrz waść! tam! tam! – Widzę! – wołał pan Zagłoba. – Już go dopadł! Już się biją ! Raz! dwa! dalejże po nim! Widzę doskonale! Oho, już! To gracz, niech go las ogarnie! Istotnie w drugim złożeniu bluźnierca padł na ziemię jak gromem rażony – i padł głową ku swoim, na złą im wróżbę. A wtem wyskoczył drugi, ubrany w czerwony kontusz zdarty z jakiegoś szlachcica. Dopadł on pana Wołodyjowskiego trochę z boku, ale koń mu w chwili samego cięcia utknął. Pan Wołodyjowski zaś zwrócił się i wtedy to można było poznać mistrza, bo dłonią tylko samą poruszył robiąc ruch tak lekki i miękki, że prawie niewidoczny, a jednak szabla Zaporożca furknęła w górę, pan Wołodyjowski zaś za kark go ucapił i porwał wraz z koniem ku swoim. – Braty ridnyje, spasajte! – wołał jeniec. Ale oporu nie dawał wiedząc, że w razie najmniejszego szablą będzie natychmiast przeszyty; jeszcze konia piętami bił, by podążał. I tak go wiódł pan Wołodyjowski jak wilk kozę. Sypnęło się na ten widok z obu stron po kilkunastu wojownika, bo więcej na wąskiej grobli nie mogło się pomieścić. Przypadali tedy do siebie pojedynczo. Mąż zwierał się z mężem, koń z koniem, szabla z szablą i był to cudny widok tego szeregu pojedynków, na które oba wojska patrzyły z największą ciekawością, wróżąc sobie z nich o dalszym powodzeniu. Poranne słońce świeciło nad walczącymi, a powietrze tak było przezroczyste, że prawie twarze można było z obu stron odróżnić. Myślałby kto patrząc z dala, że to turniej jakowy lub zabawa. Czasem jednak koń wylatywał z zamętu bez jeźdźca; czasem trup wpadał z grobli w jasną szybę wody, która rozpryskiwała się w złote iskry, a potem szła kolistą falą od brzegu coraz dalej i dalej. Rosło serce żołnierzom obu wojsk, patrzącym na męstwo swych rycerzy, i ochota do boju. Każdy ku swoim słał życzenia; nagle pan Skrzetuski w ręce klasnął, aż zadźwięczały karwasze, i wykrzyknął: – Wierszułł zginął! padł razem z koniem... patrzcie: siedział na tym białym! Ale Wierszułł nie zginął, chociaż istotnie padł razem z koniem, bo przewrócił obydwóch olbrzymi Pułjan, dawny kozak księcia Jeremiego, dziś drugi po Krzywonosie dowódca. Był to słynny harcownik i nigdy tej gry nie opuszczał. Silny tak, iż z łatwością mógł złamać dwie od razu podkowy, uchodził za niezwyciężonego w pojedynczej walce. Przewróciwszy Wierszułła uderzył na dzielnego oficera Kuroszlachcica i przeciął go strasznie, bo prawie aż do kulbaki. Inni cofnęli się przerażeni, co widząc pan Longinus zwrócił ku niemu swoją inflancką kobyłę. – Pohybnesz! – krzyknął Pułjan widząc zuchwałego męża. – Cóż robić? – odpowiedział pan Podbipięta wznosząc szablę do cięcia. Nie miał on jednak swego Zerwikaptura, bo go do zbyt wielkich celów przeznaczył, aby się nim w pojedynczej walce posługiwać; zostawił go więc w rękach wiernego pachołka przy szeregu; miał zaś tylko lekką batorówkę o błękitnawej pisanej złotem klindze. Wytrzymał pierwsze jej cięcie Pułjan, choć zaraz poznał, że ma z nie lada zapaśnikiem do czynienia, bo mu aż szabla w garści zadrżała; wytrzymał jednak i drugie, i trzecie, po czym, czy większą przeciwnika biegłość w szermierce poznał, czy może wobec obu stron swoją straszliwą siłą pochlubić się pragnął, czy przyparty do skraju grobli, obawiał się, aby nie być przez ogromne bydlę pana Longina do wody wepchniętym, dość, że odbiwszy ostatnie cięcie, konia z koniem bokami zestosował i wpół Litwina w potężne ramiona uchwycił. I sczepili się tak, jako dwa niedźwiedzie, gdy o samicę w czasie rui walczą; owinęli się koło siebie jak dwie sosny, które z jednego pnia wyrósłszy, wzajemnie się okręcą i prawie jedno drzewo utworzą. Wszyscy dech wstrzymali i w milczeniu patrzyli na walkę tych zapaśników, z których każdy za największego siłacza między swymi uchodził. Oni zaś – rzekłbyś: naprawdę zrośli się w jedno ciało – bo długi czas pozostali bez ruchu. I tylko twarze ich stały się czerwone, i tylko z żył, które wyskoczyły im na czoła, z wygiętych jak łuki grzbietów można było pod tym straszliwym spokojem poznać nadludzkie wytężenie ramion, które gniotły się nawzajem w uścisku. Na koniec obaj poczęli dygotać. Ale stopniowo twarz pana Longina stawała się coraz czerwieńsza, a twarz watażki coraz sińsza. Upłynęła jeszcze chwila. Niepokój patrzących wzrastał. Nagle milczenie przerwał głuchy, przyduszony głos: – Puskaj... – Nie... braciaszku!... – odpowiedział drugi głos. Jeszcze chwila: wtem chrobotnęło coś okropnie, dał się słyszeć jęk jakby z podziemia; fala czarnej krwi buchnęła z ust Pułjana i głowa mu zwisła na ramię. Wtedy pan Longinus podniósł go z kulbaki i zanim patrzący mieli czas pomyśleć, co się stało, przerzucił go na swoje siodło, po czym ruszył rysią ku swoim. – Vivat! – krzyknęli wiśniowiecczycy. – Na pohybel ! – odpowiedzieli Zaporożcy. I zamiast się zmieszać klęską swego wodza, tym zacięciej uderzyli na nieprzyjaciół. Zawrzała walka tłumna, którą ciasnota miejsca tym zacieklejszą czyniła. I byliby mołojcy mimo całego męstwa ulegli pewnie większej szermierskiej wprawie przeciwników, gdyby nie to, że od taboru Krzywonosowego dały się nagle słyszeć trąby wołające ich do odwrotu. Cofnęli się natychmiast, a przeciwnicy postawszy chwilę, by okazać, iż odzierżyli pole, zawrócili również ku swoim. Grobla opustoszała, zostały tylko na niej trupy ludzkie i końskie, jakby zapowiedź tego, co się dziać będzie – i czerniała ta droga śmierci między dwoma wojskami –jeno lekki powiew wiatru pomarszczył gładką powierzchnię jeziora i zaszumiał żałośnie w liściach wierzb stojących tu i owdzie nad brzegami stawu. Tymczasem ruszyły Krzywonosowe pułki jakby nieprzejrzane okiem stada szpaków i siewek. Szła naprzód czerń, za nią sforna piechota zaporoska i sotnie konne, i ochotnicy Tatarowie, i artyleria kozacka, a wszystko bez wielkiego ładu. Pchali się jedni przez drugich, szli „na głowę” pragnąc liczbą niezmierną sforsować groblę, a potem zalać i pokryć wojsko książęce. Dziki Krzywonos wierzył w pięść i szablę, nie w sztukę wojenną, dlatego parł całą siłą do ataku i kazał pułkom idącym z tyłu popychać przednie, aby choć po niewoli iść musiały. Kule armatnie poczęły pluskać po wodzie na kształt dzikich łabędzi i nurów, nie czyniąc zresztą z powodu odległości szkody w książęcych wojskach ustawionych w szachownicę po drugiej stronie stawu. Powódź ludzka zalała groblę i szła naprzód bez przeszkody; część owej fali dosięgnąwszy rzeki szukała przez nią przeprawy i nie znajdując wracała znów ku grobli; i szli tak gęsto, że jak później mówił Osiński, po łbach konno można by było przejechać, i pokryli tak groblę, że piędzi wolnej ziemi nie zostało. Patrzył na to Jeremi z wyższego brzegu i brwi marszczył, a z oczu szły mu złe błyskawice ku tym tłumom, widząc zaś bezład i przepychanie się Krzywonosowych pułków rzekł do obersztera Machnickiego: – Po chłopsku nieprzyjaciel z nami poczyna i na sztukę wojenną nie dbając obławą idzie, ale nie dojdzie. Tymczasem, jakby wbrew jego słowom, doszli już do połowy grobli i zatrzymali się zdziwieni i zaniepokojeni milczeniem wojsk książęcych. Ale właśnie w tej chwili zrobił się ruch między tymi wojskami – i cofnęły się zostawiając między sobą a groblą obszerne puste półkole, które miało być polem walki. Po czym piechoty Koryckiego rozstąpiły się odsłaniając zwrócone ku grobli paszcze armat Wurcla, a w kącie utworzonym przez Słucz i groblę połyskiwały w nadbrzeżnych zaroślach muszkiety Niemców Osińskiego. I zaraz dla ludzi wojny widocznym było, na czyją tu stronę musi paść zwycięstwo. Tylko tak szalony watażka, jak Krzywonos, mógł porywać się na bitwę w takich warunkach, w których całą potęgą nie mógłby zdobyć nawet przeprawy, gdyby Wiśniowiecki chciał mu jej bronić. Ale książę umyślnie postanowił puścić część jego sił za groblę, by ją otoczyć i zetrzeć. Wielki wódz korzystał z zaślepienia przeciwnika, któren nawet i na to nie baczył, że ludziom swoim walczącym na drugim brzegu będzie mógł przychodzić w pomoc tylko wąskim przejściem, przez które znaczniejszych oddziałów niepodobna od razu przeprawić. Więc praktycy wojenni patrzyli ze zdumieniem na czyn Krzywonosa, którego nic nie zmuszało do tak szalonego kroku. Zmuszała go tylko ambicja i pragnienie krwi. Oto watażka dowiedział się, że Chmielnicki pomimo przewagi wysłanych pod Krzywonosem sił, lękając się o rezultat bitwy z Jeremim, szedł całą potęgą swoim w pomoc. Do Krzywonosa przyszły rozkazy, by bitwy nie staczał. Ale właśnie dlatego Krzywonos postanowił ją stoczyć – i śpieszył się. Wziąwszy Połonne rozsmakował się we krwi i nie chciał się nią dzielić, dlatego spieszył się. Straci połowę ludzi – to i cóż z tego! Ale resztą zaleje szczupłe siły książęce i w pień je wytnie. Głowę Jeremiego poniesie Chmielnickiemu w podarunku. Tymczasem fale czerni dosięgły końca grobli, na koniec przeszły ją i rozlały się po owym półkolu zostawionym przez wojska Jeremiego. Ale w tejże chwili ukryta piechota Osińskiego dała im w bok ognia; z armat Wurcla wykwitły długie smugi dymu, ziemia zatrzęsła się od huku i bitwa rozpoczęła się na całej linii. Dymy przesłoniły brzegi Słuczy, staw, groble i samo pole, tak iż nic nie było widać; czasem tylko zamigotały czerwone barwy dragonów, czasem błysnęły grzebienie nad lecącymi hełmami i wrzało w onej chmurze okropnie. W mieście bito we wszystkie dzwony, których jęk żałosny mieszał się z basowym rykiem armat. Z taboru waliły ku grobli coraz nowe i nowe pułki. Te zaś, które ją przeszły i dostały się na drugą stronę stawu, rozciągnąwszy się w mgnieniu oka w długą linię, uderzyły z wściekłością na książęce chorągwie. Bitwa rozciągnęła się od jednego końca stawu aż do skrętu rzeki i błotnistych łąk, ówczesnego mokrego lata zalanych. Czerń i Niżowi musieli zwyciężyć lub zginąć mając za sobą wodę, ku której spierały ją ataki piechoty i jazdy książęcej. Gdy husaria ruszyła naprzód, pan Zagłoba, choć oddech miał krótki i tłoku nie lubił, skoczył przecie z innymi, bo zresztą i nie mógł inaczej uczynić bez narażenia się na stratowanie. Leciał tedy przymknąwszy oczy, a w głowie latały mu z błyskawicową szybkością myśli: „Na nic fortele! na nic fortele! głupi wygrywa, mądry ginie!” Potem ogarnęła go złość na wojnę, na Kozaków, na husarzy i na wszystkich w świecie. Zaczął kląć – i modlić się. Powietrze świszczało mu w uszach, tamowało oddech w piersi! – nagle uderzył się o coś koniem, poczuł opór, więc otworzył oczy – i cóż ujrzał: oto kosy, szable, cepy, mnóstwo rozpalonych twarzy, oczu, wąsów... a wszystko to niewyraźne, nie wiadomo czyje, wszystko drgające, skaczące, wściekłe. Wtedy porwała go ostatnia pasja na tych nieprzyjaciół, że nie uciekli do diabła, że leźli w oczy i że zmuszali go do bitwy. „Chcecie, to macie!” – pomyślał i począł ciąć ślepo na wszystkie strony. Czasem przecinał powietrze, a czasem czuł, iż ostrze mu grzęźnie w coś miękkiego. Jednocześnie czuł, że jeszcze żyje, i to dodawało mu nadzwyczajnie otuchy. „Bij! zabij !” – ryczał jak bawół – na koniec owe wściekłe twarze znikły mu z oczu, a natomiast ujrzał mnóstwo pleców, wierzchów od czapek, a krzyki mało mu uszu nie rozdarły. „Zmykają? – przemknęło mu przez głowę. – Tak jest!” Wtedy odwaga wezbrała w nim bez miary. – Złodzieje! – krzyknął. – Tak to szlachcie stawacie? I skoczył między uciekających, minął wielu i zamieszawszy się w gęstwinie, z większą już przytomnością pracować począł. Tymczasem towarzysze jego przyparli Niżowców do brzegów Słuczy, porośniętych dość gęsto drzewami, i gnali ich wzdłuż brzegu do grobli, nikogo żywcem nie biorąc, bo czasu nie stawało. Nagle pan Zagłoba poczuł, że koń poczyna się pod nim rozpierać, a jednocześnie spadło nań coś ciężkiego i obwinęło mu całą głowę, tak iż otoczyła go ciemność zupełna. – Mości panowie! ratujcie! – krzyknął bijąc piętami konia. Rumak jednak, widocznie zmorzony ciężarem jeźdźca, jęczał tylko i stał w miejscu. Pan Zagłoba słyszał wrzask, krzyki przelatujących koło siebie jeźdźców, potem cały ten huragan przeleciał i naokół nastała względna cisza. I znowu myśli, tak szybkie jak strzały tatarskie, poczęły mknąć przez jego głowę. „Co to jest? co się stało? Jezus Maria! wzięto mnie w niewolę!” I na czoło wystąpiły mu krople zimnego potu. Widocznie owinięto mu głowę tak samo, jak on niegdyś Bohunowi. Ten ciężar, który czuje na ramieniu – to dłoń hajdamacka. Ale czemuż go nie prowadzą lub nie zabijają? czemu stoi w miejscu? – Puszczaj, chamie! – krzyknął wreszcie przyduszonym głosem. Milczenie. – Puszczaj, chamie! Daruję cię zdrowiem! Żadnej odpowiedzi. Pan Zagłoba raz jeszcze uderzył piętami w boki konia, ale znowu bez skutku. Zatknięte bydlę rozkraczyło się tylko szerzej i stało w miejscu. Wówczas ostatnia pasja pochwyciła nieszczęsnego jeńca i dobywszy noża z pochwy wiszącej mu na brzuchu dał straszne pchnięcie w tył za siebie. Ale nóż przeciął tylko powietrze. Wtedy Zagłoba porwał obu rękoma za ową zasłonę obwijającą mu głowę i zerwał ją w mgnieniu oka. Co to jest? Hajdamaków nie ma. Naokół pusto. Z dala tylko widać w dymie przelatujących kraśnych dragonów Wołodyjowskiego, a o kilkanaście staj dalej migocą zbroje husarzy, którzy gnają resztki niedobitków zawracając je z pola ku wodzie. Natomiast u nóg pana Zagłoby leży pułkowa chorągiew zaporoska. Widocznie uciekający Kozak cisnął ją tak, że drzewcem wsparła się na ramieniu pana Zagłoby, a płachtą pokryła mu głowę. Ujrzawszy to wszystko i zrozumiawszy dokładnie mąż ów oprzytomniał zupełnie. – Aha! – rzekł – zdobyłem chorągiew. Jak to? możem jej nie zdobył? Jeśli justycja nie polegnie także w tej bitwie, tedy pewien jestem nagrody. O chamy! szczęście wasze, iż mi się koń rozparł. Nie znałem się mniemając, iż fortelom mogę ufać bardziej niż męstwu. Mogę się do czegoś więcej w wojsku przydać niż do zjadania sucharów. O dla Boga! znowu tu jakaś wataha leci. Nie tędy, psubraty, nie tędy! Żeby tego konia wilcy zjedli!... Bij!... zabij! Istotnie nowa wataha Kozaków gnała ku panu Zagłobie, wyjąc nieludzkimi głosami, a na karku jej siedzieli pancerni Polanowskiego. I byłby może pan Zagłoba znalazł śmierć pod kopytami, gdyby nie to, że husaria Skrzetuskiego wytopiwszy tych, za którymi szła w pościgu, wracała teraz, by wziąć w dwa ognie owe nadbiegające oddziały. Co widząc Zaporożcy rzucili się w wodę na to tylko, by uszedłszy mieczów znaleźć śmierć w błotach i w głębokich dołach. Inni, którzy padli na kolana błagająco litość, marli pod cięciami. Pogrom stał się straszliwy i powszechny, ale najstraszliwszy na grobli. Wszystkie oddziały, które ją przeszły, zostały starte w owym półkolu utworzonym przez wojsko książęce. Te, które jeszcze nie przeszły, ginęły pod nieustającym ogniem armat Wurcla i salwami piechoty niemieckiej. Nie mogły iść naprzód ani w tył, gdyż Krzywonos wganiał coraz nowe pułki, które pchając się, prąc idących przed sobą, zaparły jedyną drogę ucieczki. Rzekłbyś: Krzywonos zaprzysiągł sobie wygubić własnych ludzi, którzy stłaczali się, dusili, bili się pomiędzy sobą, padali, wskakiwali w wodę po obu stronach – i tonęli. Z jednego końca czerniały masy uciekających, z drugiego – masy idących naprzód, w środku – góry i wały trupów, jęki, krzyk pozbawiony dźwięków ludzkich, szał strachu, zamieszanie, chaos. Cały staw zapełnił się trupami ludzi i koni. Wody wystąpiły z brzegów. Chwilami działa milkły. Wówczas grobla na kształt paszczy armatniej wyrzucała tłumy Zaporożców i czerni, które rozbiegały się po półkolu i szły pod miecz czekającej na nie jazdy, a Wurcel poczynał grać na nowo; deszczem żelaza i ołowiu zamykał groblę wstrzymując przypływ posiłków. W tych krwawych zapasach upływały całe godziny. Krzywonos, wściekły, spieniony, jeszcze nie dawał za wygraną i rzucał tysiące mołojców w paszczę śmierci. Po drugiej zaś stronie Jeremi, ubrany w srebrne blachy, stał konno na wysokiej mogile zwanej za owych czasów Krużą Mogiłą – i patrzył. Twarz miał spokojną, wzrok jego ogarniał całą groblę, staw, brzegi Słuczy i biegł aż do miejsca, w którym owity w błękitnawą mgłę oddalenia stał olbrzymi tabor Krzywonosowy. Oczy księcia nie schodziły z tego zbiorowiska wozów, na koniec zwrócił się do grubego wojewody kijowskiego i rzekł: – Dziś już nie zdobędziemy taboru. – Jak to? wasza książęca mość chciałbyś?... – Czas prędko leci. Za późno! Patrz wasza mość, oto i wieczór. Istotnie od chwili wyjazdu harcowników bitwa, podsycana uporem Krzywonosa, trwała już tak długo, że słońce miało czas przebiegnąć cały swój łuk codzienny i kłoniło się ku zachodowi. Lekkie, wysokie chmurki zwiastujące pogodę, a rozproszone jak stada białorunych owieczek po niebie, poczęły się czerwienić i schodzić gromadami z pól niebieskich. Dopływ kozactwa do grobli ustawał z wolna, a te pułki, które już wstąpiły na nią, cofały się w popłochu i nieładzie. Bitwa kończyła się, a kończyła dlatego, iż rozżarte zgraje opadły w końcu Krzywonosa wołając z rozpaczą i wściekłością: – Zdrajco! wygubisz nas! Psie krwawy! Sami cię zwiążem i Jaremie wydamy, a tak życie okupimy. Na pohybel tobie, nie nam! – Jutro wydam wam kniazia i całe wojsko albo sam zginę – odpowiadał Krzywonos. Ale spodziewane to „jutro” miało dopiero nastąpić, a obecne ''dziś” było dniem pogromu i klęski. Kilka tysięcy najdzielniejszych niżowych mołojców nie licząc czerni poległo na polu bitwy lub potopiło się w stawie i w rzece. Blisko dwa tysiące wzięto w niewolę. Poległo czternastu pułkowników nie licząc sotników, esaułów i rozmaitej starszyzny. Drugi po Krzywonosie wódz, Pułjan, żywcem lubo ze strzaskanymi żebrami, dostał się w moc nieprzyjaciół. – Jutro wszystkich wyreżem! – powtarzał Krzywonos. – Gorzałki ni jadła pierwej w gębę nie wezmę. A tymczasem w przeciwnym obozie rzucano zdobyte chorągwie pod nogi strasznego księcia. Każdy ze zdobywców ciskał swoją, tak iż utworzył się z nich stos niemały, było bowiem wszystkich czterdzieści. A gdy z kolei przechodził pan Zagłoba, zwalił swoją z taką mocą i hukiem, że aż ratyszcze pękło, co widząc książę zatrzymał go i pytał: – A waść to własnymi rękami zdobyłeś ów znak? – Do usług waszej książęcej mości! – Widzę tedy, żeś nie tylko Ulisses, lecz i Achilles. – Prosty ja żołnierz, jeno pod Aleksandrem Macedońskim służę. – Ponieważ lafy waść nie bierzesz, niechże ci skarbnik jeszcze dwieście czerwonych złotych za tak cnotliwy twój proceder wypłaci. Pan Zagłoba za kolana księcia chwycił i rzekł: – Wasza książęca mość! większa to łaska niż moje męstwo, które rade by się we własnej modestii ukryć. Zaledwie widzialny uśmiech błąkał się po czarniawej twarzy pana Skrzetuskiego, ale rycerz milczał i później nawet ani księciu, ani nikomu o niespokojnościach pana Zagłoby przed bitwą nie wspomniał; zaś pan Zagłoba odszedł z miną tak sierdzistą, że widząc go żołnierze spod innych chorągwi pokazywali go palcami, mówiąc: – Ten ci to jest, co dziś najwięcej dokazywał. Noc zapadła. Po obu stronach rzeki i stawu zapłonęły tysiące ognisk i dymy jako kolumny wzniosły się ku niebu. Strudzony żołnierz krzepił się jadłem, gorzałką lub ducha sobie do jutrzejszej bitwy dodawał opowiadając czyny dzisiejszej. Ale najgłośniej rozprawiał pan Zagłoba chwaląc się tym, czego dokazał, i tym, czego by mógł dokazać, gdyby mu się koń nie rozparł. – Już to mówię waszmościom – rzekł zwracając się do oficerów książęcych i szlachty spod chorągwi Tyszkiewicza – że wielkie bitwy dla mnie nie nowina; doświadczyłem ich niemało i na Multanach, i w Turczech, ale żem pole zależał, bałem się – nie nieprzyjaciół, bo kto by się tam chamstwa bał! – ale własnej zapalczywości, gdyż zaraz myślałem, iż mnie zbyt daleko uniesie. – Jakoż i uniosła waści. – Jakoż i uniosła! Spytajcie pana Skrzetuskiego! Jakem tylko ujrzał pana Wierszułła padającego z koniem, zaraz chciałem nie pytając na pomoc mu skoczyć. Ledwo mnie towarzysze powstrzymali. – Tak jest! – rzecze pan Skrzetuski – musieliśmy waści hamować: – Ale – przerwał Karwicz – gdzie jest Wierszułł? – Pojechał już na podjazd; nie zna on spoczynku. – Uważcie tedy, mości panowie – mowił pan Zagłoba niekontent, że mu przerwano opowiadanie – jakom tę chorągiew zdobył... – To Wierszułł nie ranny? – pytał znów Karwicz. –...Nie pierwszą to już zdobyłem w życiu, ale żadna nie przyszła mi z taką pracą... – Nie ranny, jeno potłuczony – odpowiedział pan Azulewicz, Tatar – i wody się napił, bo padł głową do stawu. – To się dziwię, że ryby nie pozdychały– rzekł z gniewem pan Zagłoba – bo od takiej ognistej głowy musiała się woda zagotować. – Wszelako wielki to kawaler! – Nie tak zbyt wielki, skoro dość było na niego pół–Jana. Tfu, z waszmościami dogadać się nie można! Moglibyście się też ode mnie nauczyć, jak zdobywać chorągwie na nieprzyjacielu... Dalszą rozmowę przerwał młodziuchny pan Aksak, który w tej chwili zbliżył się do ogniska. – Nowiny przynoszę waszmościom! – rzekł dźwięcznym, półdziecięcym głosem. – Niańka pieluch nie uprała, kot mleko zjadł i farfurka się stłukła – mruknął pan Zagłoba. Ale pan Aksak nie zważał na tę przymówkę do swego chłopięcego wieku i rzekł: – Pułjana ogniem pieką... – Będą psi mieli grzanki! – przerwał pan Zagłoba. –...I czyni zeznania. Układy zerwane. Pan z Brusiłowa mało nie szaleje. Chmiel idzie z całą potęgą w pomoc Krzywonosowi. – Chmiel? cóż to Chmiel! Kto tu sobie co robi z Chmiela? Idzie Chmiel będzie piwo, beczka ortę! Drwimy z Chmiela!... – trzepał pan Zagłoba tocząc przy tym groźnie i dumnie oczyma po obecnych. – Idzie więc Chmiel, ale Krzywonos na niego nie czekał i dlatego przegrał... – Grał duda, grał – aż przegrał kiszki... – Sześć tysięcy mołojców już jest w Machnówce. Wiedzie ich Bohun. – Kto? kto? – spytał nagle zgoła innym głosem Zagłoba. – Bohun. – Nie może być! – Tak zeznaje Pułjan. – Maszże, babo, placek! – zawołał żałośnie pan Zagłoba. – Prędkoż oni tu mogą być? – We trzech dniach. Wszelako do bitwy idąc nie będą tak śpieszyć, by koni nie zegnać. – Ale ja będę śpieszył! – mruknął szlachcic. – Anieli Pańscy, ratujcież mnie od tego łajdaka! Oddałbym chętnie moją zdobytą chorągiew, byle ten paliwoda kark skręcił, nim tu dojdzie. Spero, że nie będziem też tu długo czekać. Pokazaliśmy Krzywonosowi, co umiemy, a teraz czas by spoczynku zażyć. Nienawidzę tak owego Bohuna, że bez abominacji wspomnieć jego diabelskiego nazwiska nie mogę. Otom się wybrał! Nie mogłem to w Barze siedzieć? Licho mnie tu przyniosło... – Nie trwóż się waść – szepnął Skrzetuski – bo wstyd! Między nami nic ci nie grozi. – Nic mi nie grozi? Waść go nie znasz! On się już może gdzie między ogniami k'nam czołgnie. (Tu pan Zagłoba obejrzał się niespokojnie wokoło.) A i na waści on równie zawzięty, jak na mnie. – Dajże mi Boże z nim się spotkać! – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. – Jeśli to ma być łaska, to wolę jej nie doznać. Odpuszczę mu chętnie, jako chrześcijanin, wszystkie krzywdy, ale pod warunkiem, że go na dwa dni przedtem powieszą. Nie trwożę się ja, ale waść nie uwierzysz nawet, jak nadzwyczajna abominacja mnie porywa! Lubię ja wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia: z szlachcicem – to z szlachcicem, z chłopem – to z chłopem; ale to diabeł jakiś wcielony, z którym nie wiedzieć, czego się trzymać. Ważyłem ja się na niemałe z nim rzeczy, ale jakie oczy zrobił, gdym mu łeb obwiązywał, tego ja waści nie wypowiem i w godzinę śmierci pamiętać będę. Nie chcę budzić licha, póki śpi. Na raz sztuka. Waszmości też powiem, żeś jest niewdzięcznikiem i o tę niebogę nie dbasz... – A to quo modo? – Bo – rzecze pan Zagłoba odciągając rycerza od ogniska –waść swoim wojennym humorom i fantazji dogadzając wojujesz i wojujesz, a ona tam lacrimis się każdego dnia zalewa, na próżno responsu czekając. Czego by inny nie uczynił, ale już by dawno mnie wyprawił mając w sercu afekt prawdziwy i nad jej tęsknością zlitowanie. – Myślisz tedy waść do Baru wracać? – Choćby dziś, bo i mnie jej żal. Pan Jan oczy tęskne ku gwiazdom podniósł i tak mówił: – Nie pomawiajże mnie waszmość o nieszczerość, bo Bóg mi świadek, że kawałka chleba do ust nie wezmę ni nędznego ciała snem nie pokrzepię, żebym wprzód o niej nie pomyślał, a już to w sercu moim nikt stalszej nad nią rezydencji mieć nie może. A żem waszmości z responsem nie wyprawiał, to dlatego, żem sam chciał jechać, aby kochaniu folgę dać i nie zwłócząc, ślubem się wiekuistym z nią połączyć. I nie masz takowych skrzydeł na świecie ani takiego lotu, którym bym tam lecieć nie chciał, do tej niebogi mojej... – To czemu waść nie lecisz? – Bo mi przed bitwą tego czynić nie wypadało. Żołnierzem i szlachcicem jestem, przeto o honor dbać muszę... – Ale dziś jest po bitwie, ergo... możemy ruszyć choć zaraz... Pan Jan westchnął. – Jutro uderzymy na Krzywonosa... – Tego to ja, widzi waść, nie rozumiem. Pobiliście młodego Krzywonosa, przyszedł stary Krzywonos; pobijecie starego Krzywonosa, przyjdzie młody ten tam (żeby w złą godzinę nie wymówić)... Bohun; pobijecie jego, przyjdzie Chmielnicki. Co u diabła! Jak tak pójdzie, to się lepiej waść od razu zesforuj z panem Podbipiętą; będzie dudek z czystością plus imć Skrzetuski summa facit: dwóch dudków i czystość. Daj no waćpan pokój, bo dalibóg! pierwszy będę kniaziównę namawiał, żeby waści rogi przyprawiła, a tam pan Jędrzej Potocki, jak ją ujrzy, to aż skrami parska; czekać tylko, jak zarży końską manierą. Tfu, u licha! żeby mi to jaki młodzik powiadał, który bitwy nie zaznał i reputację czynić sobie dopiero potrzebuje, to bym rozumiał, ale nie waść, coś się krwie ożłopał jak wilk, a pod Machnówką, jak mnie powiadano, zabiłeś jakiegoś smoka piekielnego czy ludojada. Juro na ten miesiąc niebieski, że waść coś tu kręcisz alboś się tak już rozłakomił, że krew wolisz niż łożnicę. Pan Skrzetuski mimo woli na księżyc spojrzał, któren na wysokim wyiskrzonym niebie płynął, jak srebrny korab nad obozem. – Mylisz się waść – rzekł po chwili. – Nie we krwi ja smakuję ani też na reputację zarabiam, ale nie godzi mi się porzucać towarzyszów w ciężkiej potrzebie, gdy chorągiew nemine excepto ma stawać. W tym honor kawalerski, a to jest święta rzecz. Co zaś do wojny, potrwa ona niezawodnie, gdyż zbyt się już rozwielmożyło tałałajstwo; wszelako, skoro Krzywonosowi idzie na pomoc Chmielnicki, to będzie przerwa. Albo jutro Krzywonos pole nam da, albo nie. Jeśli da, to z pomocą bożą słuszne otrzyma ćwiczenie, a potem musimy iść do spokojniejszego kraju, by też tchu trochę piersiami złapać. Wszak to już dwa miesiące przeszło, jak nie śpimy, nie jemy, jeno się bijem i bijem dzień i noc, dachu nad głową nie mając, na wszystkie nawałności elementów narażeni. Książę to wielki wódz, ale i roztropny. Nie porwie się on tak na Chmielnickiego w kilka tysięcy Iudzi przeciw krociom. Wiem też, że pójdzie ku Zbarażu, tam się odżywi, żołnierzów nowych pozbiera, szlachta się z całej Rzeczypospolitej do niego zbiegnie – i dopieroż na walną rozprawę ruszymy. Jutro tedy ostatni dzień pracy, a pojutrze będę już mógł z waszmością z czystym sercem do Baru ruszyć. I to jeszcze waści dla uspokojenia dodam, że ów Bohun żadną miarą na jutro nie zdąży i w bitwie nie weźmie udziału, a choćby też i wziął, mam nadzieję, że jego chłopska gwiazda nie tylko przy książęcej, ale i przy mojej rycerskiej zblednie. – Belzebub to jest wcielony. Mówiłem waści, że nie lubię tłoku, ale on gorszy od tłoku, choć repeto, że nie tyle bojaźni, ile wstrętu do niego przezwyciężyć nie mogę. Ale dobrze. Mniejsza z tym! Jutro tedy garbowanie chłopskich grzbietów, a potem drała do Baru! Oj! będąż się te śliczne oczy śmiały na waćpana conspectus! Oj! będzieże się to liczko płonić. A już to powiem waści, że i mnie do niej tęskno, bo ją jako ojciec miłuję. I nie dziw. Synów legitime natos nie mam, fortuna daleko, bo aż w Turczech, gdzie mi ją pogańscy komisarze kradną, i żyję jako sierota na tym świecie, a na starość chyba do pana Podbipięty, do Myszykiszek na rezydenta pójdę. – Będzie to inaczej, niech waści głowa nie boli. Za to, coś dla nas uczynił, już też ci nadto wdzięczności okazać nie możem. Dalszej rozmowie przeszkodził jakiś oficer, który przechodząc tuż obok spytał: – A kto tam stoi? – Wierszułł! – zawołał pan Skrzetuski poznając po głosie. – Z podjazdu? – Tak jest. A teraz od księcia. – Co tam słychać? – Bitwa jutro. Nieprzyjaciel groblę poszerza, mosty na Styrze i na Słuczy stawi chcąc się do nas dostać koniecznie. – A cóż książę na to? – Książę powiedział: dobrze! – I nic więcej? – Nic. Nie kazał przeszkadzać, a tam siekiery aż huczą! Do rana będą pracować. – Języka dostałeś? – Porwałem siedmiu. Wszyscy zeznają, iż o Chmielnickim słyszeli, że idzie, ale podobno jeszcze daleko. Co za noc! – Widno jak w dzień. A jak ci tam po upadku? – Kości bolą. Idę podziękować naszemu Herkulesowi, a potem spać, bom strudzon. Żeby choć ze dwie godziny podrzemać! – Dobranoc! – Dobranoc! – Pójdź i waszmość – rzekł pan Skrzetuski do Zagłoby – bo późno, a jutro praca. – A pojutrze podróż – przypomniał pan Zagłoba. Poszli i odmówiwszy pacierze pokładli się koło ognia. Wkrótce też ogniska poczęły gasnąć jedne po drugich. Obóz obwijała ciemność i tylko księżyc rzucał nań srebrne blaski, którymi rozświecał coraz to nowe grupy śpiących. Ciszę przerywało tylko ogólne potężne chrapanie i nawoływania strażników czuwających za obozem. Ale sen nie na długo skleił ciężkie powieki żołnierzy. Zaledwie pierwszy brzask zabielił cienie nocy, gdy we wszystkich końcach obozu zabrzmiały trąbki na „wstawaj”! W godzinę potem książę ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu rycerstwa cofał się na całej linii. Ogniem i mieczem 31